There have been significant technology advancements to offer high performance parallel analytics on large data sets. For example, Hadoop MapReduce™ and HP Vertica Distributed R™ implementations provide frameworks for processing data sets using distributed, multi-node clusters. In such implementations, these distributed frameworks operate on in-memory representations of the data sets. For example, a computer system executing a HP Vertica Distributed R™ framework may operate on data types such as distributed arrays, distributed frames, and the like.